


The Soul Stone

by spaceshipdear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (I blame the new trailer), (or maybe not), (sorry I loved the guy too), (yes I'm fixing a movie that's not out yet), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt Steve Rogers, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity War, Infinity War AU, Peggy Carter Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshipdear/pseuds/spaceshipdear
Summary: Peggy is standing in the middle of the battlefield of an intergalactic war, a gleaming stone in her hand.IW fix-it, before the movie is even out.





	The Soul Stone

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame Ani aka caleysteggy on Tumblr for this. After the #2 trailer for IW was released she messaged me:
> 
> "ok  
> so  
> peggy is the soul stone  
> they pull her into the present to protect her  
> thanos wants to grab her  
> steve steps in and stops his hand with all his might  
> discuss"
> 
> Now this has no purpose at all and might stay as a one shot. Also I suck at writing action scenes I don't know why I did this haha.
> 
> Warnings: character death (not Steve's, jesus guys) and this is unbeta'd and barely been edited. I apologize for my terrible english (it's not my native language).

His vision was blurry, the cloud of dust and the bright light of the sun almost blinding him. But he couldn’t mistake the silhouette standing on the battlefield with any other. Peggy. She was there, in the flesh, only a few feet away from him. 

When Thanos lifted the body of Heimball above the ground only minutes ago, his gigantic hand encircling his chest to crush him and get the Soul Stone, Steve jumped forward as hard as he could to stop him. Only he was too late and a vibrant orange glow propelled him back on the ground by the force of the explosion.

Her figure appeared then, floating above the field like a goddess, until she was projected down. She should have died, at least end up unconscious by its force but she stood up. He watched her in the distance, she was holding something, something bright and glowing. The stone. The Soul Stone was nesting in the palm of her hand. She looked at it, trying to stay upright, fear and awe in her eyes.

There was no time to marvel at the sight, a second later Thanos was getting up, dumping Heimball lifeless body to the side like it was a puppet and charged towards her. Steve immediately got in motion and started racing to the monster to shield Peggy. He shoved her on the side, touching her, making her presence real and grabbed Thanos’ gauntlet with both hands.

The rage that flooded through his veins burned just as much as the bright sun above, the muscles in his arms ached and it felt like he was about to be crushed under the weight of the alien god. That’s when he heard her voice behind him.

“Steve?” 

It rose a level of hidden strength himself didn’t know he was capable of. He pushed Thanos backwards, twisting his wrist. The surprise and the fear was readable on his enemy’s face. Steve’s groan turned into a scream and with all his might he ripped the gauntlet out of his hand.

Thanos fell down on his knees, a burning anger all over his features when he looked back at the soldier, holding the gauntlet. The shriek of the alien warriors around them resonated miles around. But Steve didn’t have time to react, the rest of his team and the Wakandan army besieged him to protect Steve and the gauntlet. They all fired everything they had onto Thanos and the outriders around him, forcing him to retreat.

Steve was surrounded by confusion and couldn't exactly make out what was happening until he saw Thanos’ spaceship leave the battlefield. All around him it was a storm of dust, screams of joy, warriors jumping in each other’s arms. It smelled like burned dirt and blood. It was chaos. But it was over. He defeated him.

Steve slowly let go of the firm grip he had on the gauntlet, watching it fall in his bended knees. His hands trembled and his fingers were raw and in so much pain he was barely able to fold them, some of his broken bones cracked as he tried to.

Sweat dripped into in eyes and he wiped them with his wrist when he heard her voice again.

“Steve? Steve are you alright?” 

Her British accent was a melody to his ear and he closed his eyes. That couldn’t be. 

He felt a light hand touching his aching shoulder and turned his head around to look at her face. She was just as struck as him. Her breath caught in her throat and she made a strangled noise when she looked into his eyes, removing her hand hastily like it had been burnt.

She took a few steps back as Steve stood up from the ground, his legs barely holding his weight. She was shaking and she opened her palm, revealing the Soul Stone, she looked at it a short moment before lifted back her eyes to him.

“What is this? How is that—” She asked but he didn’t let her finish. He launched himself at her to take her into his arms. 

The feel of it, oh God, the feel of her body against his. Strong, trembling, breathing. Alive.

Peggy let the stone fall on the ground to encircle her arms around his neck. Her embrace was so hard and desperate, Steve let his head nest into the hollow of her neck, a weak sob shook his entire body.

They held onto one another for what seemed like hours. They were unaware of the commotion and the people around them. Some soldiers were attending to the wounded. The rest of Avengers and their new allies were finishing up the fight against the remaining of Thanos’ army that hadn’t made it to the spaceship in time. 

But Steve didn’t care, he didn’t acknowledge any of it. There was nothing else that mattered more than the feel of her hands running through the long strands of his hair.

They finally detached themselves, only enough so to look at each other. Her face was glowing, in awe of the sight of him. She ran her red painted nails into his scalp and he couldn’t restrain a groan to escape his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut for a second.

She ran her hand through his hair and all the way to his cheek, caressing his beard. “You hair is very long,” she let out in a breath.

He chuckled, feeling his lungs screaming in pain and let out a strangled groan.

“You’re hurt,” she frowned, “come on.” She put her arm under his to help him get in motion.

“How’s that possible— how—” He tried to question her but as soon as he took a step he almost collapsed on her.

“We’ll figure it out once you get medical attention.” 

She looked around her and immediately spotted Bucky Barnes running towards them.

“Carter?” He slowed down when he recognized her, his eyes opening widely. “What the fuck is—”

“I don’t know and I don’t care right now. Steve is wounded.”

Bucky nodded and went to hold Steve on his other side to help her carry him to the closest Wakandian ship.

Suddenly Peggy remembered something. “Wait!”

Bucky stopped, looking at her quizzically and worry tightening his features.

“Can you hold him on your own? I just gotta—” 

He nodded and shifted the weight of Steve on his side to free her. For a second there it seemed like she was about to come back on Steve’s side.

“I’ll be right there,” she finally said and ran back to where their fight with Thanos took place. She looked around for a few minutes until she spotted the gleam of the stone in the tall grass.

She took it, encircling it firmly in her palm and ran back immediately to the aircraft where Bucky was setting Steve on a stretcher. A couple of people from T’Challa’s medical crew were already all over him.

“Peggy,” Steve weakly asked as one of the doctors was already applying monitoring equipment around his biceps and chest.

“I’m here, my darling, I’m here.” She rushed to his side, Bucky giving her room to kneel on the floor of the aircraft next to him, still struck by the sight of goddamn Peggy Carter who just seemed to have materialize in this century. 

She immediately took his hand in hers and looked at his face, worry all over her features.

“I look like shit, right?”

“Steven Rogers, language please,” she said with smile and eyes shining with unshed tears.

Bucky snorted behind them and glanced back at the field. “It’ll all clear.” He looked back at the doctors. 

“We should go, he’s critical.” The doctor motioned to close the bay and gave orders to start the engine when they heard the voice of Tony calling.

“Wait up!”

He was jogging their way, with Shuri and Sam following him. As they climbed into the closing ramp, Shuri went to the doctors to read Steve’s file and Tony and Sam came to his side.

“How bad is he— Holy—” Tony yelped when he finally saw Peggy. “Shit.”

Peggy shook her head and sighed.

“I see you still have that foul mouth of yours, Tony.”

“Yeah well what the fuck is happening here? What, how, when, why— I’m out of pronouns.” Tony waved his hands in the air.

The aircraft lifted from the ground smoothly. Tony looked at Bucky who shrugged then at Sam who seemed utterly confused then at Shuri.

“Hey! How would  _ I _ know?” She shook her head and walked away.

Everyone was now watching Peggy and Steve. Her eyes were glued to the soldier, not letting go of his hand.

“Just punch them if they annoy you.” He tried to smile but it was followed by a wince and a cough that resulted in the metallic taste of blood invading his mouth.

“Try not to talk or move Captain Rogers,” a doctor said and put her hand on his shoulder lightly as she continued typing on her equipment, “you have broken ribs and one of them has perforated your lung. We need you very still.”

“Oh God.” Peggy gasped and when she tried to put her hand on his chest she noticed she was still holding on the stone.

Without turning around she extended her hand to Tony.

“Take this,” she just ordered as she dropped the gem in his hand.

“Is it…” Tony trailed looking down at the bright stone.

Bucky and Sam walked closer and confirmed Tony’s assumption. 

“We need to get this to Strange,” Bucky said as he watched Steve lying down, clearly worried and uneasy about leaving his friends’ side.

“Stay with them, Tony and I can go,” Sam told him as he put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “plus you’re useless up here, you can’t fly man.”

Bucky gave Sam a dark look and muttered something in Russian under his breath.

“It’s a threat, right?” Sam asked slightly suspicious and Bucky answered with a satisfied and terrifying grin. “Yeah, it’s a threat. Okay let’s go Metal Man.”

Once Tony and Sam jumped out of the plane to get the stone back in safety, the aircraft was plunged in silence. Peggy took the time to get a good look at Steve. His appearance was awful. His face was dirty and riddled with cuts and bruises. His arms seemed covered in it as well. Most of his suit was ripped to shreds. And it was black. She could still some spots of white, red and blue but it looked like it had been covered in black spray paint or just dirtied so much that the colors were gone. And his hair was so long, his bread fully grown, she’s never seen like this on him before. 

“What happened to him?” She whispered to Bucky without looking at him, while she pushed a strand of hair out of Steve’s sweaty forehead.

“He’s gone rogue,” Bucky said and dropped his head, “because of me.”

“Stop saying that, jerk.” Steve coughed, blood spreading in the cracks of his chapped lips. 

“Steve,” Peggy took a warning and commanding tone, “you better stop talking or I’ll add another bruise to that beautiful face of yours to knock you unconscious.”

Steve coughed some more and the doctor frowned at her.

“Making jokes won’t help,” she said severely to Peggy. 

“It’s not a joke, trust me.” Bucky smirked behind them.

Peggy watched a weak smile form on Steve’s lips and set her head down on his arm carefully. The rest of the trip back to the palace in Wakanda happened in silence, until Shuri stepped out of the cockpit with the other doctor behind.

“We’ll be landing in a few minutes. Let’s get him ready for transport.”


End file.
